Fantasia Family Christmas
by Lord Akiyama
Summary: PostFantasia Crisis tale in which the twelve are gathered together again with their families to celebrate Christmas. How much more chaotic would that be! XD Read and review folks!


Fantasia Family Christmas

a post-Fantasia Crisis story

By Lord Akiyama

* * *

"A little more to the left, Mickey," Minnie said. With a little more magic dust, the tree moved an inch or two to the left. "Perfect!" Minnie said. "Now all we need to do is hang the ornaments."

"Gwarsh, Mickey," Goofy said, carrying paper plates out of the kitchen, "do you think everyone will come?"

"I think the only one who might not arrive will be the master," Mickey said as he used the magic dust to placed the ornaments upon the tree. "He's been very involved in his chess games as of late."

"So how exactly do you know when someone is ready to come," Donald asked. "It's not like they can just show up and knock on the door."

"All you have to do is watch the star at the top of the tree," Mickey pointed. "When it lights up, it makes a sound. That means someone is ready to come and I bring them in with the magic I learned." Just then, there was a loud ringing of a bell. It sounded as though the bell had come from Notre Dame. "Looks like one of the twelve is ready," Mickey said. "Higitus! Figitus! Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" He twirled his hands in the air and released the magic dust. Moments later, the first guest appeared.

"I just love the smile on all your faces," The Spring Sprite giggled. "Then I guess I like this Christmas." She began floating to everyone until she came upon the Christmas tree. She examined it, her head cocking to both sides, and giggled. "I like what you did to this tree. Gives it personality."

Before any one could speak another word, the bell sounded. The Spring Sprite looked at the star in delight as Mickey summoned the next guests. Sitting near the tree were Simba, Nala, and their little cub. "Well, looks like you brought your family, Simba," The Spring Sprite giggled.

"You know too well we don't want to leave her with Timon and Pumbaa," Simba chuckled. "They practically begged me to bring her with us." He turned to the others and said, "This is our daughter, Kiara."

"Is everybody outside The Pride Lands this silly looking daddy?" Kiara asked with glee. Her parents laughed softly as she began to prance around. "Hi, Spring Lady!" she called upon seeing the giggling Spring Sprite.

"So what exactly is this Christmas?" Nala asked.

"It's a holiday we celebrate," Mickey said. "We get together and share presents. At least, that's the fun part about it."

"Presents?" Kiara asked with excitement. "What's that?!"

"A surprise gift we give to people," Minnie giggled. "I'm sure we have one for you, young lady."

"Wear this, Simba," The Spring Sprite giggled. She floated up to the lion and placed the Santa hat upon his head. Simba arched his eyebrows, looking at the odd cotton object hanging before him. Nala and Kiara giggled along.

"You look funny, daddy," Kiara giggled. Simba smiled as he watched his daughter hop around, trying to make a grab at the cotton object. The bell sounded. The lions seemed a little caught off guard for only a few moments, with Kiara afterwards asking what it was with excitement.

"Time to welcome some more guests," Mickey said. Moments later, Amelia appeared with her family. Dr. Doppler and their four infants.

"Now remember children," Doppler said. "Be nice. Especially you, young lady," he said as he tickled their giggling eldest daughter. "We know how much of a demon, er, I mean, demanding child you are." He smiled as widely as he could to his wife's arching eyebrows and musing grin.

"Mr. Mouse, would you be so kind as to off us a play pin for our children?" Amelia asked. Mickey complied by conjuring one for them. "Thank you so much," she said.

"The children probably wouldn't like to hear the ringing bell," Mickey said. "I'll keep it so that I'll know when someone's ready to arrive."

Amelia looked at Simba and laughed. "You look very amusing," she said. Simba grinned along.

"Got another one coming," Mickey said, twirling his hands in the air before releasing the magic dust toward the doorway. Appearing within were Helga and Chris. Right off the bat, everyone could tell Helga looked a little different. Chris looked about and noticed the mistletoe hanging above. Arching his eyebrows, he pointed at it for Helga to see.

"I think you've had quite enough of that," Helga smirked looking down at herself for a moment.

"My, my, seems someone has changed indeed," Amelia mused. She walked over while cradling her youngest daughter. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are expecting."

"Unfortunately, I do know better, and it's all his fault," Helga cast a sideways glance at Chris before kissing him gently on the cheek. "Only because it's tradition," she smiled.

Chris sighed with a grin. "Knowing who the parents are, one can only imagine how troublesome this kid is going to be," he said. "Who knows how long before the kid is allowed to play with the other kids."

"Oh, they'll be allowed," Helga nodded, "but I'm sure the other kids will take off running." She turned and noticed Simba wearing the Santa hat. "Nice hat," she smirked. "I like the trim. Anyone you know?"

"What exactly is it?" Simba chuckled, staring at the cotton in front of him.

"Relax, it's faux fur," Helga grinned pulling the cotton ball out of Simba's face. "It's representative of a folktale people choose to indulge in this time of year."

Mickey released some more magic dust and moments later Robin and Marian appeared. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" Robin cheered, carrying a large sack that is no doubt filled with goodies. "And I even brought some turkey we can feast upon."

"I hope you brought enough for the sake of Simba and his family," Amelia laughed. "You know how lions can eat a lot in one filling."

"That's alright, so can some people I know," Helga replied casting a glance at Chris.

"So I eat the whole turkey every Thanksgiving," Chris tried to say in defense with a grin.

"Precisely my point..." Helga smirked with a jab at his ribs. "Heaven help you when you have competition."

The chattering among friends continued when Tarzan appeared. Along with him was Jane. "My goodness, you made such interesting friends," Jane giggled. "No wonder you had quite an adventure."

Tarzan brought Jane over to Simba and his family. "Jane meet Simba," he said. "Simba, Jane."

Jane simply gasped in astonishment. "A real live lion," she whispered.

"And a rare talking one I might add," Simba chuckled. His speaking nearly caused Jane to leap in surprise. "You'll probably never get quite an opportunity to talk to one," Simba added.

"Wow, there's so many people," a familiar voice spoke. "And lots of kids." All could see that Lilo and Stitch had arrived. "And look, the lady who used to be a mouse is expecting."

"I do have a proper name, you realize," Helga sighed.

"I seem to be quite the lucky lady," Jane said as she giggled softly while Kiara jumped upon her lap. "Baby gorillas and now lions. I really must be dreaming. Oh, if only daddy could have come along. Then again, I imagine he'd faint like he did the first time he saw the gorillas."

"You seem to be quite the animal lover," Nala said.

"When you grow up with a father he studies animals all his life, it kind of grows on you," Jane giggled as Kiara licked her cheek. "Oh please, this is too much!" Jane nearly fell on her back laughing.

"Boys seem more relaxed," Amelia said, teasing the youngest daughter in her arms. "It's having a girl that might prove to be a rather difficult task."

"Just the girls?" Helga looked back skeptically. "I grew up with five brothers. Something tells me either way I'm going to have a lot of trouble."

"Well, multiple children do create multiple headaches," Amelia mused. They turned to hear Stitch scream and Amelia just shrugged. "I take it Stitch has met my eldest daughter."

Helga cringed instinctively. Give her giant serpents, dragons, monsters, you name it, she would take them head on, but a child... that was something altogether more frightening.

"So this is the crowd you found yourself with," a voice mused. Many turned to see a woman giving a rather shy Hercules a smirk. "And I thought the folks on Olympus were 'unique'."

"They're unique indeed, Meg," Hercules managed to say, tugging at his collar.

"No doubt they're all quite the happy bunch," Meg said, walking around. She began to notice some of the actions by the children, specifically Lilo and Amelia's eldest daughter. "I guess I should be thankful we decided not to have kids yet, Wonder Boy."

"A wise decision," Helga threw in nonchalantly. "I take it this is the mysterious significant other?"

"Megara," Meg said, extending her hand out for a shake. "My friends call me Meg. If you met me a year ago, I wouldn't have had any friends. So, has Mr. Rippling Pectorals been as articulate as he is right now?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, seems to be fairly consistent with what I've seen," Helga smirked back. In her mind she wondered how someone with such an innocent and unclouded perspective on life had ended up with someone so refreshingly cynical.

"That's Wonder Boy for you," Meg said, sitting herself to join Helga. "It's like the first time we met. Tried so hard to present himself with the innocent farm boy routine and he clearly fell on his face trying to find the right words to say to me. It has a lot to do with the way he was raised. Not knowing that he was so strong simply because his real parents were Gods."

"I suppose that would make for interesting conversation around the dinner table," Helga replied.

"Your conversations would be as interesting if every so often some relative from Olympus dropped by or your husband's satyr for a trainer needed a place to crash," Meg said.

"I suppose it would," Helga shrugged off-handedly. "We don't really get many visitors, but then, part of that is due to the fact a lot of people don't realize we are still among the living. Being dead really does have it's advantages, like quiet evenings at home."

"I know the feeling," Meg said. "Even if it was only for fifteen minutes."

"But then, everything has it's drawbacks," Helga sighed placing her hand over the baby.

"Oh, the suspense of waiting for one of my own is killing me," Meg said cynically.

"Believe me, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for a Christmas present," Helga shot back quickly, her lips twisting in a slight grin. "Not that I would trade it for anything, but it's a lot of responsibility to deal with."

"How about the thought of mothering a child who may take up its father genes," Meg said, dropping her head on her hands. "The thought of going to labor with such a baby gives me nightmares of the unimaginable pain I'd feel."

"Now that you mention it, I guess I should feel a little grateful," Helga smirked. "Christopher might think he's endowed with super human abilities at times, but that's another matter all on its own."

"Ah, I'm glad you brought your dragon friend along," Robin said as he watched Mulan and Mushu appear. "We need someone to roast all the turkey for us."

"Aw, you didn't have to wait for me," Mushu said, acting appreciative. "Jumping up and down in panic, it's not healthy."

"Robin has almost finished putting all the turkey on the tables," Marian said as she revealed what looked to be a very long row of turkeys resting on the table.

Mushu dropped his jaw to the ground. "You want me to roast all that?!" he said.

"Hope you can handle it," Mulan giggled.

"Oh, I see I'm not the only one who brought a family," Ariel giggled as she appeared, carrying an infant in her arms. "Eric would have been here, but he wanted to be with his family. I'll be joining him soon after this. Isn't that right, Melody?" she said as she tickled the giggling baby. Ariel noticed Helga and giggled. "I see you're about to be a mother," she said.

"Why is that always the first thing everyone says?" Helga sighed examining her nails. "Hello Helga, nice to see you. How are you doing? Why I'm fine, thank you for asking..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's just that I'm a mother and thought it was interesting that you are about to become one too," Ariel said, cradling her daughter in her arms.

Helga bit her tongue. Now was definitely not the right time to be picking an argument and besides, the girl had meant well even if it hadn't been articulated in the best possible way.

"Are you sure it should be just the two of us?" a familiar voice asked. Those who turned saw Aladdin and Jasmine had arrived. "I mean, they did say we can bring as many--"

"Aladdin, you know very well that the others would only ruin the occasion," Jasmine smirked, placing a finger on his lips. "Besides, I really do believe that it should be the two of us."

"And a wise decision," Amelia said. "Already, those of us who brought our children is more than enough hassle."

"Children... that reminds me, Aladdin," Jasmine mused upon the sight of the many infants in her sight. "We should talk about how we'll raise our family when the time comes."

"Oh boy," Aladdin exhaled. The thought of fatherhood was the furthest from his mind. Now Jasmine wanted the talk.

"Are you sure you wanted me to come?" a voice said. Beast had appeared and brought with him Belle. "I mean, I barely know any one here."

"I wanted you to come, Belle," Beast said. "I wanted you to meet them and share this time with me."

"Then I'm glad you did," Belle smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" Lilo quietly asked Stitch as she watched from afar. "A girl and an animal kissing." Stitch said something that barely any one understood, and yet Lilo seemed to think she did. "Well, you do have a point there. After all, the captain is a kitty and her husband is a dog."

Kiara hopped around, looking for something else to play with. She then noticed the yellowish object that dangled. She crouched low before leaping into the air, trying to swipe at Helga's braids.

"Hey!" Helga called out in surprise. She turned to see what had gotten hold of her only to see the small cub staring back. "Simba....!" she said trying to maintain her patience.

Simba and Nala looked over and began to laugh softly. They walked over and Nala held her daughter back. "Kiara, that's not nice," Simba said, still chuckling.

"But it's funny looking like your hat, daddy," Kiara said happily. "And I want to touch it again!"

"How would you like it if I played with your tail?" Helga arched her eyebrow.

"Really?!" Kiara said with excitement. "Can we play, daddy? Can we? Can we?"

Helga let her head fall into her hand. "Simba..." she muttered plaintively.

"How much longer until the food is cooked, Mushu," Mulan asked.

"I'm almost out of breath!" Mushu complained after roasting another turkey. "How many turkeys are at your place, boy?! I've roasted as much as two dozen by now!"

"Then you should be thankful I didn't bring them all," Robin chuckled.

"Can I start giving out my present to everyone?" Lilo asked Mickey.

"I don't see why not," Mickey said. With that, Lilo and Stitch began handing presents to the members of the twelve.

"Stitch and I gave everyone the same thing," Lilo said proudly. "Uncle Jumba was able to make these copies of the photos I took and made them into these really cool photo albums."

Chris turned through the pages, his eyebrows arched. "Geez, this kid must really liked you when you were a mouse, Helga," he said.

"She would've made a nice pet," Lilo said. "... except for all the swearing..."

"What in the world are you talking about..." Helga started to say as she looked over Chris's shoulder. "Or dear lord," she muttered.

"Uncle Jumba even got the photographs laced so that you couldn't burn them or cut them," Lilo said. "Isn't that great?!"

"Great..." Helga repeated, though without much enthusiasm. "That wasn't really the first word that sprung to mind."

"You probably want this," Chris said, handing her a bottle of Champaign.

"Thanks," Helga replied taking the bottle by the neck like a weapon. "That uncle of yours, he wasn't here by chance, was he?" she asked Lilo in the sweetest possible tone she could.

"Nah, he didn't get invited," Lilo said.

Before Helga knew it, the bottle was taking out of her hands by Amelia. "Big no no," she said. "It'll only damage the child and possibly kill it. Besides, the husband is going to need it what with all the labor activity we have to go through. Also means you can't smoke."

"Not if I use it to kill someone else," Helga grumbled folding her arms. "And don't think you're getting out of things that easily," she said turning back to Chris. "If I have to be conscious through all that pain, so do you."

"I take it I'm going to have a share of the pain," Chris said.

"Well, this *is* your fault after all," Helga smirked.

"And let someone else be responsible?" Chris grinned. A look of absolute shock passed over Helga's face before she moved to slap him. Chris chuckled some more has he caught her hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was joking."

Helga glared at him a moment longer. "Well, I guess we know what someone's *not* getting in their stocking for Christmas," she muttered.

"I apologize," he said, gently kissing her hand.

"Mm hmm," Helga continued to glare, though not as harshly.

"Everything's my fault," he whispered as he edge his head toward her ear.

"Getting warmer," Helga said as a smile began working its way over her lips.

"And that I will never do that again," he whispered ever so closely to her ear.

"Oh, of course you will," Helga sighed with a grin. "It's part of that Jenkins charm. Besides, I have enough to worry about without worrying about you, too."

"Aladdin, are you sure you didn't sneak around the palace at night personally picking out presents for everyone?" Jasmine asked with a smirk on her face.

"You know I wouldn't do something like that," Aladdin said with a suspicious looking grin. "Besides, it's more along the lines of gifts from Genie. You have to admit, the palace doesn't have that many gold goblets."

"Here," Helga said tossing a slenderly wrapped package at Robin and turning away.

Robin unwrapped the present and looked in surprise. He pulled out the quiver and marveled at its craftsmanship. "Remarkable," he whispered.

"Yeah, just a favor an old employer pulled in," Helga replied indifferently.

"Well, thank you," Robin managed to say. "Thank you very much. I mean, it's incredible."

"None of my doing," Helga shrugged. "If it were up to me, you'd still be dinner for those alligators, but I made a promise to someone else."

"And what promise was that?" Chris asked curiously.

"That would be the Captain's fault," Helga nodded still trying to uphold the air of indifference.

"Glad to see I'm at fault for something good," Amelia laughed while tickling her youngest daughter.

Helga rolled her eyes only slightly before pulling Chris off to the side. "I guess there's really no point in waiting," she said placing a small package into his hands. "It's not much, but I thought you might have use for it."

Chris arched his eyebrows as he unwrapped the present. And then he chuckled. "How thoughtful of you, love," he said before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I thought it was only fair since I... displaced... all of your old ones," Helga smirked taking the baseball from his hand, remembering all of the times she had berated him for playing childish games when they first met. "I guess I can't give you a hard time about playing with toys anymore," she sighed, but it was with a mischievous grin.

"Then I'm sure you'll like my present," he said with a smile, handing her the present.

"You know, a few months ago, I could have really used this," Helga smirked carefully pulling out a precisely crafted hand gun. "You'll forgive me of course if I hope I don't have much use for it now... except for fun... We wouldn't want things to get too boring, now would we," she added with a slight glint to her eye.

"Yes ma'am," Chris smiled, kissing her lips ever so gently. Helga curled her fingers around his neck, drawing him in even closer before remembering that they were still in a crowded room. "They're caught up in their own kissing," he whispered. "Besides, no one else is going to care."

"I know that," Helga looked back, her face only slightly more red than normal. "It's just... old habits die hard," she sighed with a grin. "It's been a long time since I let my emotions get the better of me."

"It's wonderful, Robin," Marian said as she held the gold necklace before her. "You should give my thanks to Aladdin and his friend for helping you get this."

"I've done so a million times over, my love," Robin smiled. "Here, let me put this on for you." Marian obliged as he placed the necklace upon her. "I only wanted to get the one that would be perfect for you."

"And you have done just that, my darling," Marian said. "Merry Christmas, Robin," she added before giving him a light kiss and giggling softly.

"About time," Mulan said as Mushu nearly passed out. "If you guys are interested, the food is ready."

"Oh sure, think more about the food and less about the dragon that is about to slip into unconsciousness," Mushu muttered.

"Wow, there's lots of food daddy!" Kiara said with excitement.

Simba chuckled lightly. "Now don't go diving into the food so quickly, Kiara," he said with a smile. "This meal is also for the others."

"No, by all means, take your fill now before Chris has a chance to," Helga replied lightly holding the other back.

"I doubt I could finish even half the turkeys fox boy brought," Chris said, scratching his head at the sight. "Just exactly how many turkeys does your place have?"

"Counting him...?" Helga smiled sweetly as she walked past.

Simba and Nala laughed softly as Kiara went ahead and snatched a turkey off the table.. She hoped along happily toward them with her meal in tow. "Alright, young lady," Nala said, "that will be all you will eat tonight."

"It tastes very good, mommy," Kiara said as she placed her meal on the ground. "It kind of taste like Zazu whenever I pounce him and give him a lick."

Simba laughed. "I can imagine," he said with a smile.

"So what exactly is this Christmas thing?" Meg asked as she picked up a turkey leg.

"It's a Christian holiday," Amelia said, taking a bite of her turkey meat. "It's supposed to be a celebration of the birth of Christ. It ended up being commercialized as this one family event where everyone gives everyone presents."

"Christmas takes on a whole new meaning when you live in the jungle with a family of gorillas," Jane said. "We're always getting together and there's barely anything you can give as gifts."

"So how do you celebrate it?" Meg arched her eyebrows curiously.

"You honestly don't want to know the whole story," Jane said, "but we do dress up an elephant to look like Santa Claus."

"Well now, I seem to have missed much of the party already," a familiar chuckle was heard. Everyone turned to see the smiling Yen Sid sitting upon a chair. "I guess Chernabog really is quite the challenging opponent at a game of chess."

"I'm glad you came, master," Mickey said. "We were wondering when you would show up."

"Always has to make an entrance, doesn't he?" Helga muttered.

"Then I guess I should knock the next I pay a visit and you are around, Ms. Sinclair," the master chuckled as Mickey handed him a cup of tea. "I am happy to see all twelve of you here and no doubt you are all living your lives."

"We are indeed," Simba said. "Though many of us have formed friendships despite where we are in the world."

"Then there are those of us who can't travel through time," Amelia laughed. "I would normally like to meet with all of you, but it is quite the long ways from my home to yours."

"Amazing the little inconveniences," Helga replied.

"Well, since you are all here, perhaps we can take a picture," Minnie said.

"I brought my camera!" Lilo cheered.

"I doubt we'll get out of this without a group shot," Amelia said with a smirk.

"I am not taking a picture like this," Helga insisted folding her arms.

"Doesn't mean they'll left you off," Simba said. "If you want, I'll sit up so that my mane would cover your stomach."

"Thanks," Helga broke a grin, "but it doesn't really matter. They'll all remember without the visual aid, anyway."

Everyone began to join Yen Sid in front of the Christmas tree as Minnie set up the camera Lilo had brought. Many had already squished in together before Minnie was satisfied with their positions. "Smile!" she said before pressing the button. The flash came and went and the polaroid printed out the picture. Mickey came up and made duplicates for everyone one and handed them out.

"There's one to put in the photo album," Helga said looking over Chris's shoulder. "I can just hear all of the questions now..."

"How comes there's a bunch of lions?" Chris chuckled in a mocking tone. "What's with the odd blue thing? Who are these people?"

"Do you think they'd believe us if we told them the truth?" Helga arched her eyebrow.

"Highly doubtful," he replied with a grin.

"Oh good, I'd hate to think I was loosing my touch," Helga grinned back.

---

"I take it you had 'fun' with your Christmas," Chernabog sneered as Yen Sid returned.

"As much as I could," the master said as he set himself down before the chess board. "As usual, I arrived late. Of course, I had a good excuse."

"Yes you did," Chernabog grinned. "You lost."

"You speak true, my advisory," Yen Sid chuckled. "Perhaps this time I'll break the even score between us."

"Or rather I will," Chernabog grinned. "Loser goes first."

* * *

the end

Thanks to GoblinQueeen for providing the dialogue and most of the action for Helga


End file.
